A Night in
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me until my back was flush against his chest. "I love you, Rebecca." It only takes those simple words to bring me back to reality. Sitting up, I begin to search for my night dress. "Don't lie to me, Dorian; you only love yourself." An exert from my LXG fanfic.


_The pressure it increases  
the closer that I get I could almost fall to pieces  
but I'm not quite there yet_  
**Broadway Here I Come—Smash**

I put my corset in one of the drawers in my armoire with a sigh of relief—corsets irritate me and once they're off for the night I don't usually plan on putting them back on. Taking in a deep breath of air, I slide my dirty shift off and pull on my night dress. I had just started to let my hair down when a knock sounded at my door; curious as to whom it was, I open it and roll my eyes when I see my husband. "What do you want, Dorian?" He pushes his way past me and into my room, looking around him at the meager belongings I brought with me.

"Just thought I'd check on you; there's no harm in that is there?" I shut the bedroom and walk back to my vanity, taking out the last of my hair pins and putting them in a small, velvet box safely hidden in my vanity drawer. "How are you?" Ignoring him, I continue to put away the rest of my clothing. Dorian steps up behind me, turns me to face him, and then pulls me into a tender hug.

"I'm worried to the point of almost being sick," I admit after a while in a soft voice," my little girl is out there trying to catch her first monster and I've cried seven times since she left with Alan and the others." He runs his fingers through my dark hair in a soothing motion that he knows will help me to calm down a little. "She's only a child; what if something happens and I'm not there for her?"

"Shh, Rebecca; she's our child and we both know how strong she is," he tells me with more confidence than I thought possible. "She's too hard headed to let herself get hurt and she's got the Great White Hunter with her—Quartermain will not let anything happen to Cassandra if he wishes to continue living." Pulling back slightly I look into his dark brown eyes to see if he was just trying to placate me, but find only truth and the lust that seems to always be there when he was around women. "Now, let us focus on something positive," he says in a cheery tone that was unlike him," you're no longer seasick."

"The only reason I was sick the last time we were on a ship was because I had a child in my stomach," I say defensively, hands on his chest.

He chuckles, tilting his head to place a kiss on my lips, focusing so much passion into it that I felt my knees go weak. "Shall we try for a second?" I moan, pulling his face towards mine again for another kiss; his tongue battles with mine for dominance as I'm pushed closer and closer to the large bed. Dorian's hands move from my waist the backs of my thighs, lifting me and lightly tossing me onto the bed before crawling over me with a mischievous light in his eyes. Instead of meeting me for another kiss, his lips attack the creamy skin of my neck, leaving marks every now and then and making my back arch off the bed when he bites where my neck and shoulder meet. He knew that was sensitive and loved to exploit it.

I tilt my head to the side to let him have easier access, squirming beneath him in slight impatience. "Don't tease, Dorian," I growl when he thwarts my attempt to flip us over and take control. He chuckles, mouth leaving my neck to explore the tops of my breasts that the night dress left exposed. One hand holds onto my left hip to keep me from moving too much and the other rests beside my head so he doesn't put all of his weight on me. With a sly grin, I take one of his fingers in my mouth, teeth grazing it slightly and drawing a low moan from his perfect lips. I swirl my tongue around the tip of his finger, watching as his resolve slowly begins to crumble.

"Now who's teasing," he growls in my ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. The hand on my hip moves to push my night dress up around my hips so that he has better access to my moist center; gasping, I raise my hips to meet his fingers, hands grasping the sheets tightly in my fists. Dorian chuckles, lips moving back to my neck and leaving a trail of fire in his wake. He hisses when my leg rubs against the bulge in his trousers; sitting back and working to remove his suit jacket, shirt, and cravat.

I sit up as well—starting on his belt and trousers, freeing his hard member from its prison. Dorian kicks his pants the rest of the way off and crushes his lips against mine again, breaking away only to pull my night dress over my head and throwing it somewhere in the room. Both of us fall back onto the bed with him on top. "Dorian," I groan, gripping his shoulders tightly and flipping him over onto his back. I wink at him, leaning down and paying him back for tormenting me earlier. I bite his bottom lip, letting my tongue run over the mark and soothe it. He grips my hips as I lower myself onto him, my head thrown back in ecstasy. Dorian was large; there was no doubt about that!

He grip tightens, ensuring I would have bruises later, but right now it only added to my pleasure. It's been a while since I've felt anything like this; sure, I've had my share of lovers, but none of them as experienced as Dorian. My husband flips us again, raising my legs until they rested on his shoulders and let his go deeper. I bite my fist to muffle a scream when he hits that spot that makes everything have a golden glow about it. He keeps hitting it after seeing my reaction—widened eyes, opened mouth, raspy moans, and almost screams. "Let go, Rebecca," he whispers in my ear, voice strained as he begins to speed up.

"Dorian," I exclaim, digging my nails into the silken sheets and ripping them slightly.

Pleasure wraps around me like a warm blanket, making me shake from my toes all the way up to my head. Dorian collapses on the bed next to me, breathing just as heavily as I was. He wraps an arm around my waist pulling me until my back was flush against his chest. "I love you, Rebecca." It only takes those simple words to bring me back to reality. Sitting up, I begin to search for my night dress.

"Don't lie to me, Dorian; you only love yourself."


End file.
